Fuel cells have been brought to the world's attention as an environment-friendly and clean power source. The fuel cells generate electric power, using an electrochemical reaction between a fuel such as hydrogen, and air. Activation of a fuel cell requires time to supply the fuel and air and control the temperature. For example, JP-A-9-231991 describes that warm-up is done by supplying electric power to auxiliary machinery for which a specified low electric current is sufficient, before connecting a fuel cell to a load (or motor), and then electric power is supplied to the load after the warm-up.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-9-231991